


Song Drabbles

by Perth (Ikana_Trash)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Perth
Summary: 1. Pick a pairing or Fandom you like.2. Turn your music player on shuffle/random.3. Write a drabble/ficlet to each song that plays. You have the duration of the song, when the song starts, you start, when the song ends, you stop. No lingering. No matter how weird, horrid or whacked out your drabble/ficlet is.4. Do ten of these, then post them.
Relationships: Canada & Netherlands (Hetalia), Estonia & Latvia (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	1. In the Garden by Red Vox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I heard/saw Garden And made the connection to Flowers then connected Flowers to Netherlands cuz of Tulips.

Netherlands loved gardening. He didn’t have many friends, and was only really close with his siblings so he liked to think of the Tulips he grew in his backyard as his friends. When he first started growing the tulips, he often had weeds grow in between the beautiful flowers in just a few days. At first it discouraged him, but he soon found peace in de-weeding the Garden. There was so much Tulips, that Belgium had called him a Tulip Monster on multiple occasions. They went on as far as the eye could see, be he liked it that way. He liked being in the backyard, in the Garden.


	2. Just be Friends by Dixie Flatline (Feat. Megurine Luka)

Poland and Lithuania loved each other. They had their Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth, they lived together, they enjoyed each other’s company, and everything was going well. Even after their common wealth split, the two nations as their own person still loved the other. Despite their love, they slowly grew distant. They tried to get together often, but with Lithuania being under Russia’s control, he had trouble getting in touch with his lover. Once the USSR was split, Lithuania made his way to see Poland. He expected Poland to welcome him back, but when he knocked on the door, Poland had insisted to Just he Friends before closing the door on Lithuania’s face. He was heartbroken. He loved Poland, and Poland love him too. Or at least he thought. Did Poland never love him? How much did Poland love him if he ever did? 


	3. What Love is by Uku Suviste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic love is a thing, and boy oh boy do this little dudes have it

Estonia loved Latvia In a completely Platonic way. Latvia loved Estonia in a completely Platonic way. They were extremely close friends, and they both enjoyed each other’s company. They hung out often, even after they were split from the USSR, and Estonia often helped Latvia through his panic attacks when they happened. Before Latvia, he never really had that close of friends. Sure, he knew Finland and Poland, but during his time in the USSR, he really got to know Latvia. In some ways, he was glad for that.


	4. Black hole by Steampianist (Feat. Megpoid Gumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song about an evil Scientist with Rivals? How could I not write about the space race?!

America hated Russia. Russia hated America. They both despised each other. America hated everything about Russia, and by gods was he going to beat Russia in this Cold War. America made sure to gather his best scientists when the space race began. Russia did the same. When Russia sent up the first man in space, America was enraged. He ordered for preparations to be quickened. He couldn’t let some Commie’s beat him. A Russian may have been the first in space, but an American would be the first on the Moon. That’s as how he’d beat Russia. He’d put a man on the moon! There was no way Russia would be able to beat that! The first man on the moon... now, who would that be? He had to begin searching their candidates...


	5. Lorem Ipsum by Anamanaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song has no real lyrics so all I had to go off of for writing this was the vibe the song had, which was hard to figure out cuz it switches around. I think I worked it into the Drabble pretty well though.

Ever since Weed was legalized in Canada, Canada himself had started to smoke. He didn’t do it too often, if at all. It was more of a social thing, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it. Since he was one of the only countries to have Weed legalized, he didn’t have many others to smoke weed with, but one nation who was known for smoking weed, was The Netherlands. They often hung out to Smoke weed, talk about random shenanigans, and sometimes they got in trouble. It was fun. Canada loved being with Netherlands. It was very chill for the most part. That was unless the past somehow came up and Netherlands began to have flashbacks to the Second World War. That was one of the most problematic thing that could happen while on a high. Luckily Canada was able to soothe him and keep him calm while he remembered. Netherlands often starting with freaking out as his mind began to flashback to the Hunger Winter and invasion, then Matthew would step in, trying to calm him down. The memories didn’t stop, but Netherlands would calm down despite his inner pain.


	6. Aš Viena by Monique

Despite all the stresses of being Nation, it was a nice experience to lose yourself in your own nature. At least, that’s what Canada thought. He loved it when it rained and when it snowed. He enjoyed curling up on a couch with Kuma-what’s-his-face to watch some TV with a nice cup of hot chocolate. Sometimes he’d go out to Timmies ahead of time and grab a Tim Horton’s Hot chocolate along with some Timbits for an even better experience. He loved listening to the rain come down on his roof, he loved watching the Snow fall through his window. It was such a good feeling to just relax and unwind. It was amazing for him.


	7. Where we wanna be by Daði Freyr

The current situation may be terrible for everyone, but they tried their best to stay happy. North Italy had arranged an online meeting so everyone could talk together and so they could hold a meeting despite everything going on.


	8. A Cruel Angel’s Thesis by Shiro Sagisu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, but the first thing I think of when hearing A Cruel Angel’s Thesis isn’t the anime it’s from, but those two (Admittedly Fake) Videos of the Ukrainian Military band “playing” the song. I know it’s just a meme, but it’s real in my heart, and It’s real in this drabble.

Ukraine often watched her military performances. She sometimes watched their practices, and enjoyed watching some of the soldiers dance around to some Japanese song she vaguely recognized. She wasn’t exactly sure what the song was, or what it was called, but it was definitely familiar. She couldn’t quite place where she’d heard it before, but she felt like she knew it from somewhere else. The origin of song continued to linger in her mind until she finally spoke with Japan about the song. When she described said song, Japan had suggested that perhaps the song was one called “A Cruel Angel’s Thesis”, and, sure enough, when she searched it up, it was the same song. The song her military was dancing to was the opening them song to an old Japanese Anime... well, it was a good song to dance to, she could hardly blame them!


	9. Why can’t this be easy by Red Vox

New Zealand was just a lazy type of person. He liked to laze around with his sheep and chill out with small Kiwi birds at night when they came out. He spent a lot of him time just relaxing. The name of his existence was whenever he had to go out into town for essential supplies like food. He hated walking. Sure, he could drive, but he didn’t like driving. It was bad for the environment and he didn’t own an Eco-Friendly car yet, so he had to walk. Oh, he always walked so far. He hated walking. He didn’t do it often so his legs were often tired out by the time he was finished his shopping trip. Gods, he just hated having to walk down to the store. There should be some thing to make it easier, so he didn’t have to walk.


	10. Catgroove by Parov Stelar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song fucking has “Cat” in its name, how could I not write about Greece and his cats???

As someone who loved Cats, Greece throughly enjoyed browsing the Internet to watch dumb cat videos, though it could never substitute what playing with a real cat was like. Since he had so many Cats follow him around, he was of no shortage of cats, which meant at a moments notice he could simply turn around and be with a cat. He never really named them, except for that one cat he named Larry for Japan. Weirdly enough, Larry had become one of his favourites. He’d even given him a collar and taken him to the vet to get him checked out to make sure he was safe. He and Larry didn’t really play games though. None of his cats did. They mainly lazed around doing nothing as they slept throughout the day. 


End file.
